A Way to Shut You Up
by NavMen13
Summary: Una manera muy efectiva de hacer callar a Charlie Weasley de su constante balbuceo sobre Dragones Este fic participa del reto temático de Mayo "Parejas Off-cannon" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres" CharliexTonks


_Este fic participa del reto temático de Mayo "Parejas Off-cannon" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

**A Way to Shut You Up**

**TonksPOV**

-Tiene escamas negras, una cola con púas, y los cuernos de bronce que sobresalen de su cabeza- rodé los ojos mientras escuchaba a Charlie seguir balbuceando sobre las características físicas del Colacuerno Húngaro, su obsesión con los dragones estaba empeorando.

Suspire mientras trataba de interrumpirlo nuevamente, no sabía si me ignoraba deliberadamente, o sinceramente era así de apasionado sobre el tema.

-Charlie…-

-Sus huevos son de color cemento con cáscaras muy duras-

Mientras él seguía hablando me levante para buscar un libro en la sección sobre criaturas mágicas, nos encontrábamos en la biblioteca haciendo un trabajo para el profesor Kettleburn, sobre los Nundus.

Pero como siempre Charlie podía convertir cualquier tema sobre criaturas mágicas para hablar sobre dragones.

Tome el libro _Animales Fantásticos y donde encontrarlos*_y regrese a la mesa, y rodé los ojos al ver que Charlie había seguido conversando sobre esos reptiles súper desarrollados con una chica de Ravenclaw que claramente no lo escuchaba ya que ella seguía escribiendo como si nada.

Me senté en la mesa y seguí escribiendo, poco a poco mi paciencia desaparecía, pero trataba de contener mi temperamento, el constante balbuceo sobre la lagartija súper desarrollada fe turno, me estaba haciendo sulfurar mi cabello que estaba hoy de un apacible color verde pálido poco a poco se transformaba en rojo oscuro, mostrando sin que yo quisiera lo molesta que me encontraba.

CIERRA LA BOCA CHARLIE -no pude contenerme más y le grite con todas mía fuerzas, me vio sorprendido y antes de que él pudiera contestarme algo la señora pince la bibliotecaria, llego furiosa a la mesa y me pidió que me fuera.

Tome todas mis cosas indignada y salí de la biblioteca hacia mi sala común, camine con paso rápido casi trotando por los pasillos del castillo.

Estaba acercándome rápidamente al pasillo de las cocinas, para ir a la sala común, sabía que una vez llegara a los barriles que daban de la entrada, lo perdería de vista, por la esquina de mi ojo pude ver el indiscutible cabello rojo de Charlie mientras gritaba mi nombre, sin que pudiera evitarlo me alcanzo antes de que llegara y maldije a los entrenamientos de Quidditch que lo hacían estar en tan buena forma.

Espera Nymphadora-me tomo del brazo reteniéndome- ¿qué te paso allá en la biblioteca?-

Se veía genuinamente preocupado por mi arrebato en la biblioteca, pero que fuera tan obtuso solo me hizo molestar más, jale mi brazo haciendo que me soltara y con una mirada indignada tome mi varita y le lance un expelliarmus.

Sus ojos agrandados por la sorpresa, fui lo último que vi antes de arrancar a correr.

**Charlie POV**

Los días pasaban y no tenia oportunidad de hablar con Tonks, me acababa de dar cuenta de su sorprendente habilidad a la hora de escapar.

Solo compartía con ella las clases de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas y encantamientos, pero últimamente llegaba de ultima para sentarse al final rodeada de sus compañeros de casa, y apenas la clase terminaba era la primera en salir, y entre la multitud se me perdía de vista.

La intentaba interceptar en su sala común, lo cual era una misión prácticamente imposible ya que no conocía la entrada, (nunca me la quiso revelar) trataba de seguir o emboscar a sus compañeros de casas, pero esos tejones eran muy escurridizos.

Di un suspiro de frustración.

-Es que me evita Bill- luego de una infructuosa semana, en la que no prácticamente ni veía a mi mejor amigo y cuando lo hacía ni me dirigía la palabra, lo único que podía hacer era quejarme con Bill, mi hermano mayor, el cual cursaba séptimo curso en el castillo siendo este su ultimo año.

-Cálmate Charlie, seguro exageras- su tono de voz calmado y ligeramente divertido me hacia irritar.

-¿Exagero? ¿No ves como me evita en clases y sale corriendo cuando ve que me acerco?- me deje caer en uno de los sillones de la sala común de Gryffindor suspirando agotado- esa condenada corre deprisa, ni una sola de las veces que la he perseguido por el castillo para que hablemos se ha tropezado.

Bill soltó una carcajada a mi comentario, arrugue la cara al ver que no me tomaba con seriedad y me levante indignado saliendo de la sala común, ni siquiera se paró a seguirme sabia que con este humor que cargaba últimamente, probablemente lo hechice por idiota.

Seguí caminando por los pasillos sin ver, simplemente perdido en mis pensamientos, hasta que por fin luego de días, un rayito de esperanza ilumino el corredor, bueno no literalmente, pero el cabello ahora rubio de Tonks era lo bastante brillante para ser notada en la oscuridad de la noche.

Me acerque sigilosamente a ella, no quería que se diera cuenta de mi presencia y saliera corriendo, vi alrededor y me di cuenta de que nos dirigíamos a la torre de astronomía, yo sabía que era el lugar favorito e Nymph para pensar, se sentó en el lugar usual recostada a de la pared.

Y yo me senté a su lado.

-Hey- no se había dado cuenta de que estaba aquí porque cuando hable dio un salto y volteo asustada, le sonreí un poco nervioso y la vi poner una cara sin expresiones- ¿me vas a decir que hice?

-es decir, que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta- el tono frio con el que me respondió, me recordó a nuestro primer año en Hogwarts cuando le contesto a unos Slytherin por burlarse de ella por ser una traidora de la sangre, yo a modo de burla le decía que era su voz Black.

-Vamos Nymph, solo dime, quiero arreglarlo, te extraño eres mi mejor amiga- creo que eso no fue lo adecuado de decir ya que apretó los dientes y sus ojos brillaron con furia.

-Así que eso es todo lo que soy para ti?- lo susurro bajito pero aun así la escuche, estaba a punto de cuestionarla sobre eso cuando hablo de nuevo pero en un tono de voz más alto- siempre es lo mismo Charlie, te pones a balbucear sobre dragones, en los momentos más inapropiados-

-Pero si los dragones son las criaturas mas increíbles- dije sorprendido el hecho de que a alguien no le gustaran todavía me dejaba sorprendido, estaba a punto de comenzar a decir todas las cosas por las que los dragones son los mejores, cuando ella inesperadamente me callo de forma muy efectiva.

Con sus labios sobre los míos, cerré los ojos disfrutando del beso, los labios de Tonks borraron todo pensamiento sobre criaturas mágicas de mi mente.

**TonksPov**

Con una sonrisa me separe de sus labios el merecía una explicación de mi comportamiento tan raro- me molesta que todo lo que hagas es balbucear sobre tus queridas lagartijas súper desarrolladas y no te des cuenta de todos mis intentos de coqueteo-

-¿Lagartijas súper desarrolladas?...- iba a empezar a refunfuñar y debatir todo lo que decía, por lo que antes de que pudiera hablar lo bese nuevamente y él respondió al instante.

-Pero eso no importa, porque ya encontré una forma de hacerte callar- le susurre cerca de los labios mientras nos separábamos de nuevo.

-Si me callas así, no pondré ninguna queja- Charlie sonrió de esa forma tan arrebatadora que siempre me gusto y lo volví a besar.

Oh si, una forma muy efectiva de hacerlo callar.

**N/A** Hola geeenteee, esta es la primera vez que hago un fic donde mi querida Tonks no esta con mi licántropo favorito, casi sentía que traicionaba a Remus, pero luego me dije a mi misma, eso es mentira que Tonks fue la primera y única novia de Remus y viceversa, así que un pequeño romance en los años escolares me pareció lo ideal

Para mi Tonks no es una persona que guarde rencor no está en su personalidad, ella es luchadora y optimista, por lo que, ignorar a Charlie por una semana me parece más que suficiente después de todo, estaba enojada por una estupidez

Pero seamos sinceras las mujeres nos complicamos la vida por las razones mas tonta que podrían existir xD

Por cierto según Pottermore y HarryPotterWIKI la sala común de los tejones esta cerca de las cocinas y la contraseña para pasar es tocar el barril adecuado al ritmo de Helga Huffelpuff si te equivocas eres rociado con vinagre xD

No sea malitos voten por mi u.u

Y por cierto los Review son gratis n.n


End file.
